fascinante rencontre
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS An Cafe Takuya deprime, une personne le voit, le trouve beau, mais s'étonne de certaine chose. Un piège atroce se referme sur le pauvre petit guitariste d'An Cafe.


**Disclamer:** Takuya il ne m'appartient pas ^.^

**Genre:** Glauque, bizarre, je sais pas trop définir ce One Shot .

**+++:** En espérant que sa vous plaise à tous ^^ un peu flippant quand même, enfin j'espère .

* * *

Je sors du petit supermarché, encore ouvert à cet heure, 23h00 environ, j'ai eu soudainement une folle envie de jus de fruit et comme je n'en avais plus dans mon frigo, je ne pouvais qu'aller en acheter. Je sors donc mon sac plastique en main, enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules sous mon écharpe, un coup de vent très froid se fait sentir dans ma chair jusqu'aux os.  
Je m'enfonce alors dans la nuit pour revenir à mon appartement.  
Je passe devant un parc pour enfant, je jette un œil, un homme assis sur les barrières, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissé se laisse voir, un lampadaire juste à côté créant des ombres chinoise dans ses alentours, je le regarde, il a un air nostalgique, je fais alors le tour pour m'approcher pour calquer ce sentiment dans ma tête.

Il ne bouge pas, il n'y a même pas de buée, on dirai qu'il ne respire plus. Je m'approche encore, pose ma main sur son épaule glacé, il ne bouge pas, je me met à genoux devant lui pour lui relever le visage.

Il est blanc, blanc et froid mais beau, on dirai une poupée de porcelaine, je sens alors un fin souffle chaud sur mes doigts, j'ai eu pendant un instant peur que ce bel homme soit mort, même si cet version serai encore plus belle de cet être. Il a les yeux clos, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir sentis que je le touchais. J'enlève mon écharpe et lui passe autour de son cou blanc, une envie de le serrer me prends, je resserre l'étreinte de mon écharpe, il ne bouge toujours pas, je la relâche.

Je m'installe alors à ses côtés dans le froid de cette soirée d'hiver, j'ai l'impression qu'il dort, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait ici, il n'a pas l'air d'être du coin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Je le regarde sous la lumière du lampadaire, il est vraiment beau, les cheveux coloré d'une élégante façon, orangé, il a l'air jeune. Son pull est glacé, il est aussi blanc rayé noir, avec un jean et des chaines ainsi qu'une multitude de barrettes coincés dans les cheveux.

La je n'ai qu'une envie, je le veux, mort, surement, il commence alors à bouger, je le regarde encore et toujours, il a un joli minois.  
Il baille, s'étire, met la main à son cou, me jette un œil, se lève.

**Moi:** Que faisiez vous là?

L'inconnu me répond enlevant mon écharpe.

**??? :** Je me suis disputé avec un ami. je me suis posé là et me suis endormis.

Il me tend l'écharpe je la prends de ses fins doigts.

**Moi:** Vous voulez un jus de fruit?

Il se rassoit et regarde les étoiles.

**??? :** Pourquoi pas? ^.^ enfin je m'appelle Takuya.

Je lui tends la boisson, il l'a prend, je le préféré endormis, il avait un plus beau teint, un plus joli visage, une meilleur expression.

**Moi:**Ah.... moi, pas besoin de connaitre mon identité. Vous faites quoi ici?

**Takuya :** Je venais pour un concert.

**Moi:** Vous êtes connus alors? enfin je m'en fiche.

**Takuya :**hum.....

Il regarde les étoiles les yeux pétillants de tristesse, comme je le pensais, il serrai vraiment plus beau mort, une meilleur couleur et expression du visage, ce visage triste ne lui va pas, le serein si. Les larmes qui lui coule sur les joues non plus, ça va lui abimer la face. Horrible. Son changement d'image me donne envie de vomir.  
Il ne me connait pas et me raconte ses malheurs, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre. Tu peux pas te rendormir que je puisse contempler t'as beauté et non ta laideur?

L'entendre se plaindre, qu'il a tout les malheurs du monde sur les épaules me donnent des nausées. Les humains sont vraiment des êtres détestable. Il commence à me chauffé les oreilles. je me lève et commence à partir pour reprendre ma route, c'est alors qu'il m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne le regarde avec une lueur grave.

**Moi:**Quoi?

**Takuya :**Que puis-je faire pour toi? Tu m'as écouté, je peux bien faire quelque chose non?

Un sourire glacial, voilà ce que je fais finement naitre sur mes lèvres. Cet être horriblement laid, je le veux beau, je peux le faire beau à tout jamais, mais vivant cela n'est qu'une pale imitation de la création que je souhaite. Je m'approche alors délicatement de lui, lâche mon sac plastique contenant encore une canette, ce qui l'a fait roulé par terre jusqu'à un buisson. De mes doigts, je lui prends le menton pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures, il me regarde et me laisse faire sans trop comprendre.

**Moi:** Vous.... pourquoi vous vous plaignez?

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

**Takuya :**Heu... ben.. heum... parce que... c'est vrai

Ses mots sont encore plus moche que lui, un être comme ça a-t-il vraiment le droit de rester comme ça, en vie? Dans mon cœur je dirai que non pour pouvoir me l'approprier, dans mon esprit, je reste lucide, je n'ai pas le droit de tuer, ce n'est pas correct, mais j'en ai tellement envie, depuis tant d'année, j'ai envie de retrouver, redécouvrir cette sensation, elle est intéressante. Elle m'intéresse plus je gagne deux choses pour ce prix.

Je le regarde encore un peu. Lui se demande bien ce que je fabrique.

**Takuya :**Heu, je vais te laisser, demain même heure, dis moi se que tu as besoin.

Il fait un de ces sourires, un sourire que je haïs profondément, commercial, faux, qui eux aussi me font gerbé. Il part donc, je récupère ma boisson et replace correctement mon écharpe. je ne veux qu'une chose de lui, son cadavre.

....................................................

Je sors du supermarché, et pars dans la direction de chez moi, il m'obsède, la beauté de son corps, la laideur de son être.

Je le vois alors au même emplacement, un chouilla endormis, je fais le tour pour rentrée dans ce mini parc pour enfant, je regarde profondément son dos, je glisse ma main alors sous ma veste, derrière je sors alors une hachette brillante, que j'ai pris bien soin de nettoyer, j'en ai envie, c'est si excitant, je veux entendre le son de mon arme coulait sur la peau blanche de cet homme. Je m'approche lentement, la pose doucement par terre.

Je mets ensuite mes mains sur les épaules de Takuya, qui tourne la tête surpris, et avec aussi un peu de frayeur, à ma vue son visage se radoucit, il me sourit.

Je fais alors glisser mes mains sur son cou blanc, il panique un peu, je serre un peu l'étreinte de mes mains, il le sent, se débat pour enfin me donner un coup dans les côtés, je le lâche, il essaye de reprendre sa respiration, moi aussi, j'attrape alors d'une main agile mon arme, je lui souris. Il me demande pourquoi.

**Moi:**Pas besoin de connaitre mes raisons.

Je m'approche d'un pas rapide de lui. Lève haut la hachette, un sourire bienveillant scotché sur mes lèvres et une peur tordante sur les siennes. C'est alors que j'entends quelqu'un appelé. Il essaye de crier mais n'y arrive visiblement pas, ce qui ne fait qu'allonger mon sourire

**???:** TA-KU-YA ????

Le jeune homme devant moi pousse un cri d'effroi et se fait même dessus, j'aurai franchement du le tuer plus vite.  
Un autre garçon arrive alors affolé, il court vers le rouquin.

**???:** Takuya?? TAKUYA???

Il passe sa main plusieurs fois devant son visage, puis le secoue, Takuya s'agrippe au jeune homme, il lui serre les bras à lui faire mal, il plante ses doigts dans le jeune homme pour pas que celui-ci le lâche, l'abandonne à moi.

**???:** Takuya, je suis là, tu m'entends??

Le jeune bégaya alors quelques mots.

**Takuya :** Mi...Miku... elle....elle a ..... elle..... me... tuer

**Miku: **Qu'est ce que tu racontes?? Qui? De qui tu parles??

Il pointe son doigt crasseux vers moi, ma hachette sanguinolente d'un sang appartenant à mon bras. Je le regarde, mes yeux exprimant une lueur gagnante, je lèche le liquide chaud.

**Takuya (cria t-il dans un son hystérique):** Elle!!

**-FIN PDV ????-**

Miku se retourne alors, il n'y a personne, il prend son ami sous les épaules, lui pose sur dessus sa longue veste. Son ami l'inquiète, il sort son portable et appelle Teruki pour prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé leur guitariste perdu de maintenant 24h00.

Il l'emmène à l'hôtel, Teruki et Yuuki s'occupe à laver le plus jeune plein d'urine et de crasse. Quant à Miku il raconte ce qu'a dit et fait leur guitariste à Kanon, il lui dit de quel façon il l'a retrouvé, la peur atroce qu'il a vu dans ses yeux, il lui dit même qu'il pensait que s'il n'était pas arrivé, le jeune aurait fait un crise cardiaque. Il prends alors en main le bol de chocolat chaud que son ami lui avait amené pour le calmé, lui, ses nerfs, ses muscles en panique à la vue de son ami comme ça.

Lorsque Teruki et Yuuki eurent finit de le laver, de le sécher, le plus vieux vérifia que le roux n'avait pas de blessures, il n'y avait rien à part quelques éraflures, les deux se demander eux aussi comment leur guitariste avait pus finire dans cet état, il trembler dès qu'on s'approchait, il convulsait presque lorsqu'ils le touchaient, lorsqu'ils prenaient une voix douce pour lui parler, il criait.

.............................................................

Les quatre alors mort de fatigue le déposèrent dans son lit, dans lequel il s'endormit rapidement, cela fait presque deux jours qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé et qu'il ne voulait pas dormir, de peur... peur de quoi ou de qui ça ils ne le savaient pas, le jeune homme refuser de manger et surtout de boire, ils avaient quand même réussit à lui faire avaler quelque truc sans qu'il se fasse vomir.  
Un médecin était venu entre temps, lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

**-PDV ????-**

Ils le lâchent enfin, ma petite proie sans défense faible et laide, tsss je n'ai presque plus envie de le tuer, surtout pour ça, il est devenue loque, il ne m'intéresse plus, je prends le couteau que j'avais, soulève sa couverture de dessus sa jambe droit, de ma main glacé, je prends son mollet, il bouge un peu mais ne se réveille pas, je place ma lame dessus et y grave un sourire avec des dents. Il se réveille de douleur, hurle, j'entends les pas de ses amis, il prends son coussin, me le jette, essaye de bouger son pied, ses efforts ne servent à rien, je finis mon tableau.

**-FIN PDV ????-**

**T ous:** TAKUYA


End file.
